outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 2
Issue 2 (also known as Part 2 and Book 2) of Murkoff Account was released on September 1, 2016. Plot Back at the hospital, the Doctor interrupts Paul's conversation with the FBI Agent and insists they operate on his damaged eye in order to avoid any further complications that might result from his injuries. Despite these warnings, Marion insists he finishes his story, whilst casually noting that he wouldn't mind suffering brain damage if it took away some of his bad memories. At Murkoff's Rehabilitation Center, Pauline is questioned by the company's agents about Waylon Park & Simon Peacock's relationship and whereabouts. She temporarily pauses the discussion to verify their level of security clearance by mentioning the code "eskimo reuben". Seeing as the two agents are unaware of it, Glick states that Peacock is dead before proceeding with her story regarding Park. On October 4, 2012, an anonymous employee at Mount Massive Asylum had filed a complaint to Murkoff's Human Resources department via email regarding the negligence of patience and staff's safety. The Pauls were sent in to find any potentially litigious dangers. Whilst investigating, Pauline develops curiosity for Murkoff's secrets and uses her clearance to access the Underground Lab where she discovers a disfigured Chris Walker locked behind a cell. Moments later, Glick's greeted by Jeremy Blaire. Blaire gives her a quick tour of the lab, showcasing their massive project, with one of the candidates being strapped to the Morphogenic Engine. Having seen their activities, Jeremy informs her that it's crucial to make Marion understand the importance of their secrecy, seeing as Paul doesn't have the same level of clearance as her, noting that they need to "weed out any employees who aren't true believers". Upon returning, Glick lies to Paul, claiming she didn't find anything out of the ordinary. The two then meet up with Michelle Haas, the I.T. specialist who was pregnant at the time, to question her about their email system. Haas notes that anyone capable of redirecting messages through an onion router and bouncing them across several unindexed servers would have to be from corporate, before redirecting them to Richard Trager, head of business development. Trager is later questioned by the Pauls at his office regarding his security budget cuts and potential leaks, but the man was uninterested by their conversation, frequently going off topic and providing the two with vague answers. After noticing his perversive side, Glick invites Trager out for a dinner in an attempt to find out what he's keeping from them, to which Richard happily agreed. Later that night, after a three course meal at a restaurant, Trager brought Pauline over to his residence. He offers her cocaine, but she asks for a bottle of vine from his cellar. During his absence, Glick explores the room for any leads, locating a number of his internet passwords, a coke stash, surgery journal and a pamphlet for an abortion clinic. Once Trager returned, twenty minutes went by without him making a move, right as Pauline detects rohypnol in her glass. Glick pulls the gun at Richard's genital area and forces him to finish her drink, knocking him out in the process. In order to avoid succumbing to the drug's effects, Glick takes a large cocaine dose to up her adrenaline after informing Paul and asking for his assistance as the two head over to Michelle's apartment. Michelle confirms the Pauls' suspicions about her being the leak and notes that the baby is Richard's. Trager had previously molested Haas and wanted to force her to have an abortion in an attempt to cover up his crime. However, her non-disclosure agreement with Murkoff meant Michelle had to keep quiet so as to avoid losing her job, as she couldn't afford a child without it. Glick's general idea was to fire everyone, however, to compensate for Haas' troubles, Marion worked out a severance package in exchange for her silence, whilst Waylon Park temporarily took over her now vacant position. As they concluded their meeting, Trager, disillusioned with anger, barged in through the door, claiming they had no proof of his misdeeds before grabbing a pair of shears from a nearby table and impaling Michelle through the stomach, enticing Paul to clobber him. In the middle of the scuffle, Pauline intervenes and runs Richard's head against a paper shredder, leaving him with a scarred scalp. Once the skirmish was over, Haas was stabilized and taken to a Denver-based hospital, where a doctor discovered a false pregnancy. Blaire later revealed that one in three women working at Mount Massive had experienced phantom pregnancies as a side effect of the experiments conducted under the asylum. To avoid a multi-million dollar lawsuit, the company assigned all female employees to other facilities. Jeremy mentions the code "eskimo reuben", prompting Paul to exit his office, as Blaire displays projected profits for Project Walrider to Glick. Before leaving, Pauline, accompanied by Blaire, visits the lab one last time as they oversee Trager being placed into the Morphogenic Engine whilst pleading for mercy, but to no avail. Jeremy commemorates Glick for her actions and invites her out for a drink. Refusing, Glick casually walks away before stating "I don't eat where I hunt". Characters List of characters in order of appearance: *Paul Marion *Pauline Glick *Simon Peacock (Mentioned) *Jeremy Blaire *Chris Walker *William Hope *Michelle Haas *Waylon Park (Silhouette) *Richard Trager *Alison Marion (Video Call) References Category:Comics